


Sweet Dreams

by Anonymous



Category: Realm of the Elderlings - Robin Hobb
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I just wrote this in one morning for a RotE kink meme and it was my first attempt at writing smut.It is a bath scene with Patience and Lacey set after the events of "Assassin's Quest".
Relationships: Patience Farseer/Lacey (Robin Hobb)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweet Dreams

Lacey stared at the small woman untying her hair in the misty chamber. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek and a leaf in her tangled hair. Lacey couldn’t help but smile. This was the first time Patience went to the gardens after the queen came back with a dozen coloured dragons that put an end to war. Her lady looked like herself again.“He still lives.” Patience gave her a small smile as her hazel eyes met hers. Lacey mirrored her smile and assented.  
Days ago Patience had seen the former court jester with the familiar earring of silver and blue dangling in his ear and her suspicions that her son still lived became a reality. When she addressed the pale young man he tried his best to avoid her sharp remarks. The young man’s tongue didn’t reveal anything, but his eyes told no lies. Lacey wondered if he wore the earring for the sole purpose of lifting some of her lady’s heartache. That Fitz still lived and haven’t sent her word pained her, but not as much as his death had crushed her.  
Lacey pulled the leaf from her hair and rubbed it softly across her nose.  
“I am sure he is fine, my lady.” She said to ease her worries.  
She began unlacing Patience’s dirty dress while softly caressing her dark skin. Patience whispered a word of thanks and got in the tub. Lacey took care of her hair first, massaging her scalp as the curly hair tickled her hands. She put one hand on her lady’s shoulder and slid the soap down her body. Patience grabbed that hand on the way to her chest and turned to kiss her suddenly. Lacey returned the kiss as her other hand moved down from her lady’s shoulder, feeling every curve of her body until she found the soft curly hair in the warm water. Lacey slid her fingers inside feeling the softness of her loved one. Patience broke the kiss to let out a small gasp. Lacey focused on the delight shown on her lover’s face as she felt her heavy breath on her cheek. A wave of warmth spread across her hand as Patience pursed her lips in a foolish attempt to stop her scream of pleasure.  
Still shaking, Patience got out of the tub and Lacey finished cleaning her with a soft towel. She pushed a nightdress carefully down her lover’s body. Patience pulled her as close as if she wanted to become a part of her. She gently touched her forehead with Lacey’s and murmured “My dear, I love you”. Lacey kissed the tip of her nose and whispered “My lady, you know I love you too”.  
Patience began undressing her slowly with a determined look in her eyes.  
“Are you training to be a good valet?” Lacey said with a teasing smile.  
“No. Only a good lover.”  
Patience threw a nightdress over her shoulders and clumsily passed it through Lacey’s head.  
“You fail as a valet.” Lacey laughed. “But you are a passable lover.”  
Patience got close to her, noses almost touching, and the corner of her mouth lifted in defiance. “Is that a challenge, dear?”  
Quick as a hunting cat Patience was on her knees and Lacey felt a warm tongue inside her. She had to lean against the wall to keep her trembling legs from giving in. Patience’s hands grabbed her thighs as her tongue playfully pleased her. The small woman was stronger than she seemed and a fast learner.  
After her lady made her admit how wrong she was in her assertion, Patience helped her clean and guided her to the luxurious bed. Patience lay down on the bed and pushed so she was on top of her. Lacey relaxed her body and kissed her again, again and again. She wanted to take all of her pain away with her kisses. She lay on her side holding hands with her lover and they looked into each others eyes.  
“You have been a great comfort to me since Chivalry died, my dear. I want to grow old with you. Tell me you will always stay by my side.”  
Lacey gave her a warm smile. “My lady, I will protect you until the day I die.”  
Patience’s lips were soft on hers and, just like every night, Lacey fell asleep with her love safe in her arms.


End file.
